


Christmas shopping

by Aiyaar



Series: Solangelo Christmas [12]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiyaar/pseuds/Aiyaar
Summary: Christmas gives Nico anxiety
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Christmas [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042860
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Christmas shopping

**Author's Note:**

> They are like 26-27 here

_Kelly Clarkson-Winter Dreams_

It was almost 5 a.m. and Nico couldn’t sleep. It was usual for him to not being able to sleep when Will was on his night shift at the hospital. Even though so many years passed, he still had those awful nightmares. Only Will could make him sleep peacefully, so whenever he had a night shift, Nico had pretty rough nights.

He sat down on the bed, peering at the window. Christmas season is already here. He got up and went to their living room. Lighting the Christmas lights, he was thinking about how much they need to do before Christmas. They were planning to visit Will’s mom, then go to New York to meet Percy and Annabeth, Jason is there too now. After that they will take a plane to Canada to visit Hazel and Frank. Hades also invited him and Nico wasn’t sure if he wanted to go.

Nico loved Christmas. But it gave him anxiety every year. He opened his laptop, staring at the blank page. He was planning to finish this book before the year ends. Maybe he should write something now, while he was waiting for Will. His head was empty.

He suddenly remember that they were supposed to go Christmas shopping today. And he promised Will to make a list of gifts for their friends. He completely forgot.

He opened new blank page. Well, at least now he has something to do.

*

Will came back at 6.30 a.m., as usual. Nico didn’t even hear the door open. He just needed to feel his scent: Will always smelled like mint and hospital.

“Why aren’t you sleeping?”

“You know why.”

“Right. What ya doing out there? Did you sleep at all?”

“A little.”  
“You should get some sleep. Let’s go.”

“Nah, you go. I’ll make us breakfast.”

“Do you remember our plans for today?”

“Of course I do. And since a gift for your mother will takes about three hours overall, go to bed faster.”

*

Eventually Nico fall asleep with Will, completely forgetting about breakfast, so they left the house after lunch.

Will knew that his mother always wanted a dog, so that was what they did first. It took for about two hours and they’ll have to take the dog tomorrow.

They were in the mall now, choosing a present for Hazel. Nico got used to all this Christmas bustle but still felt uncomfortable in the big crowds.

“We also need to choose something for Estelle, you know.”

“Yeah, and for my nephew.”

Nico thought about their plans for Christmas, remembering those times when he didn’t even celebrated and sometimes completely forgot it was actually Christmas. His life has changed so much in these years.

Four hours later, they both were already at home, sitting at the couch, a random movie in the background.”

“The gift for your nephew took so much time. I’m so tired of all these stores for children. It’s full of young parents and they are pretty annoying.” Nico said, snuggling closer to Will.

“Well.” Will put his arm around Nico’s shoulder. “One day we will be like this too.”

Nico look at him with eyes wide open.

Will chuckled.

“In the future of course. We are definitely not ready no.”

“Thank the gods.”


End file.
